


Separating the Truth From the Lie

by vellaky



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaky/pseuds/vellaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs: "When you lie your right eye twitches. It always has."<br/>Angel of Death. Episode 4.24</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separating the Truth From the Lie

“Just what exactly are you saying, Jenny?” Gibbs spat out, tired of watching her beat around the bush. She had been moody, distant and not like herself and he would be damned if he didn’t get to the bottom of this.  
The redhead took a deep steadying breath. “I am saying Jethro,” she began slowly, “that this just isn’t going to work for me anymore.”  
“Why not?” He asked, squinting at her as if doing so would help him to see what it was he was missing. All it got him was a blurry vision of the woman standing in front of him.  
“Because I don’t love you.”  
She turned to walk away when a hand on her elbow forced her to stop. She looked at the hand then back up at Gibbs with an expectant look. Gibbs was unwavering.  
“Say it again,” he ordered. When Jenny made a move to turn her head away, he tightened the grip slightly. “And look me in the eye.”  
Jenny drew in another breath. She hadn’t expected him to take this too well. No man ever had when she broke up with them. Still, she wasn’t going to go easy. This was something that had to be done. “I don’t love you, Jethro.” She felt the muscles in her right eye give way and she mentally kicked herself.  
Gibbs didn’t let up, but his grip became softer on her elbow, though his expression remained hard. “Now tell me the truth.”  
She didn’t bother to plead ignorance – there was no point, not with Gibbs. She studied his face, fully expecting the infamous ‘Gibbs Glare’. What she wasn’t expecting was the hurt and desperation in his eyes. Part of her felt sorry for the man who had given her his heart. The other part of her – the one that was the reason why she was doing this – felt nothing. So she went for it.  
“My future involving NCIS has no room for you in my life, Jethro. If I want to further my career, I can’t be involved with anything else.”  
It was worse than a slap to the face and something that Gibbs would regret. Maybe he should have just let her lie to him.


End file.
